The present invention relates to a golf cart and more particularly, to the main shaft and bottom bracket mounting arrangement of a golf cart, which allows the user to collapse the main shaft when the golf cart is not in use.
A conventional golf cart, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a bottom bracket 91, a front wheel 911 pivotally provided at the front side of the bottom bracket 91, two rear wheels 912 pivotally provided at the rear side of the bottom bracket 91, and a driving mechanism 8 installed in the bottom bracket 91 for rotating the rear wheels 912. This structure of golf cart requires much storage space when not in use.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a main shaft and bottom bracket mounting arrangement for use in a golf cart, which allows the user to collapse the main shaft so as to reduce the size of the golf cart for storage when the golf cart is not in use. It is another object of the present invention to provide a main shaft and bottom bracket mounting arrangement, which enables the user to unlock the main shaft conveniently with one single hand or leg. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the main shaft is directly pivoted to a coupling frame at a wheel axle supporting barrel at the bottom bracket and lockable by a stop bar, which is automatically shifted to the locking position by the spring power of a spring member to lock the main shaft in position when the user turned the main shaft from the non-operative position to the operative position. When not in use, the stop bar can be lowered to unlock the main shaft, for enabling the main shaft to be turned to the non-operative (collapsed) position to reduce the size of the golf cart. Further, a press handle is connected to one end of the stop bar and coupled to a cylindrical casing through a slip joint and supported on the aforesaid spring member. The user can use one single hand or one single leg to press the press handle and to further unlock the stop bar from the main shaft.